Sopa de letras con pollo
by Lady Beelze
Summary: Del juego Pokemon Mundo Misterioso: El equipo de rescate "Llamarada" formado por sus miembros Hofire el Blaziken, y Feraligatr, se encaminan en una misión para buscar a un pokemon extraviado en la Reliquia Unown, de la que nada se sabe. ¿Conseguirán encontrar al pokemon perdido y salir vivos de allí? OS comedia


¡Saludos!

Ahem... parto por explicar... hace varios años, cuando recién salió el juego _**Pokemon Dungeon Red Rescue Team**_ en inglés, jugué dos partidas diferentes de este juego. Uno con Charizard (Charmazuki) y Sceptile como protagonistas, y la segunda con Blaziken (Hofire) y Feraligatr. Las aventuras del juego me entretenían mucho, y me disparataban la imaginación como generalmente me ocurre con las cosas que me divierten xD Durante esos años, escribí muchos pequeños OS sobre ambos equipos rescatistas, pero como esto fue en verdad hace muchos años, los perdí en formateos y cosas por el estilo.

Apenas hace un par de semanas me he acordado de este OS (y otro más que trataré de escribir si es que se da la oportunidad), me he bajado el juego de nuevo y he conseguido acabar este fic de 30 páginas xD Trata sobre uno de los muchos rescates que consiguió el "Equipo Llamarada", con su líder Hofire, y su fiel camarada Feraligatr (honestamente, a este pokemon lo llamé Jaws, Mandíbulas, pero en el fic no tiene apodo). Me quedó más largo de lo esperado ._. pero ojalá haya quedado bien.

Me estoy re encontrando con mi vena pokemon, pero me durará poco, lo sé uwuU y encima con el cómic no creo que alcance a escribir el otro OS antes de que se me vaya la vena inspiradora. Así que aquí les dejo la historia. Espero que les guste y me dejen sus comentarios. Por último, en ambos juegos me puse que era "chico" suponiendo que por esto tendría más probabilidad de obtener los pokemon que quería: con el tiempo descubrí que el porcentaje de obtención era exactamente igual, pero ya mis dos personajes principales estaban definidos hacía mucho.

Alguna vez quise hacer mío Pokemon, pero después con el tiempo vi que los digimon eran mejores para mi, así que ahora ahorro para comprarme a Toei. Todo lo relacionado a pokemon le pertence al señor **Satoshi** y a **Nintendo**.

* * *

**Sopa de letras con pollo.**

Ese día Feraligatr se levantó temprano, como siempre. Aún no salía el sol y él ya se había dirigido al lago para hacer algo de ejercicio y desperezarse del pesado sueño. Usualmente los pokemon de su gran peso y tamaño dormían bastante, pero como él siempre tenía trabajo que hacer, dormía poco y trabajaba más de la cuenta, por lo que usualmente estaba cansado. Por supuesto, jamás dejaba que los otros lo notaran. Siempre ponía su mejor cara ante sus amigos y los clientes, y así además animaba a los de su equipo para que se esforzaran. Únicamente cuando estaba solo se daba el lujo de estirarse y bostezar.

Metido completamente en el agua fría y únicamente con sus ojos y aletas asomando del lago, el pokemon nadaba de un extremo a otro, girando con cuidado para no hacer demasiado ruido y despertar a los pokemon que habitaban por allí. Estuvo así hasta que salió el sol detrás de las montañas, allá muy lejos de la pequeña villa. Recién entonces salió del agua, se sacudió el exceso y echó a caminar hacia la arboleda. En el camino arrancó una hoja grande de un árbol, y poco a poco comenzó a juntar bayas; bayas de todos los tipos y en todos los árboles y arbustos que se cruzaban en su camino, pero por sobre todo juntaba bayas meloc. Muchas bayas meloc. Por su cabeza pasaban algunas ocurrencias mientras tarareaba una canción inventada por él, haciendo que se sonrojara y riera despacio. Cualquiera que lo hubiese visto lo hubiera tachado de bobo, pero Feraligatr era todo menos eso. Él estaba enamorado.

Cuando juntó una montañita de bayas, se encaminó hacia la selva. A su alrededor el bosque y la selva comenzaba a levantarse, con los pidgeys volando en las copas de los árboles, los Beautifly saliendo de sus guaridas para ir a beber en las flores, y los Rattata correteando por todos lados. Más de una vez estuvo por pisar uno, pero como él era cuidadoso y pasaba por allí todos los días, no tenía esos accidentes. Es más. Casi los veía venir y por eso siempre los evitaba.

Después de algunos minutos de caminata llegó a su destino. Un lugar despejado de la selva en la que había muchísimos y grandes brotes verdes, con hojas doradas de girasol que todavía no se despertaban, pues el sol aún no llegaba hasta esa parte. El enorme pokemon sonrió otra vez y caminó por entre los tallos de cabezas caídas, hasta detenerse específicamente al lado de una. Podía identificarla así hubiese un millón de ellas ahí. Se sentó a su lado, dejó la hoja con bayas en el suelo y esperó. Movía despacio la cola, esperando ansioso a que el sol tocara esa parte de la selva. Dentro de apenas un par de minutos, los rayos dorados comenzaron a filtrarse por entre el espesor de las hojas y de los altos árboles, acariciando despacio las corolas cerradas y devolviéndoles la vida que la noche les había arrancado. Las flores se fueron irguiendo conforme ganaban energía, y saludaron felices y sonrientes al sol, después de haberle esperado toda la noche. Sunflora, su Sunflora, se levantó con ternura y elegancia y recibió al sol en toda su cara con una dulce y cálida sonrisa. Él no pudo evitar sonreír y sonrojarse todavía más.

La pokemon estuvo así algunos segundos, luego se estiró y vio al enorme lagarto azul sentado a su lado.

— ¡Feraligatr!—dijo con su vocecilla graciosa y sonriendo todavía más— ¡Buenos días! ¡Qué gusto verte!

—Buenos días Sunflora—saludó él, algo apenado—Qué bonita te ves hoy—dijo con su timidez habitual, cada vez que intentaba decirle un halago.

Ella le respondió a su vez con su propia timidez cuando él le decía algo así.

—Gracias. Tú te ves algo cansado—dijo perdiendo por un momento la sonrisa—¿Estás durmiendo bien?

—N-no te preocupes, duermo lo necesario para no morir, haha—soltó, tratando de quitarle importancia—Ten—dijo luego, arrastrando la hoja con bayas hacia ella—Espero que te gusten.

— ¡Gracias! ¡Me muero de hambre!—exclamó la pokemon sentándose en el suelo y cogiendo las bayas meloc, sus favoritas, muy suaves y dulces—Pero no te quedes ahí mirándome—dijo con la boca llena— ¡Come conmigo!

—De-de acuerdo—respondió él, cogiendo algunas bayas también y comiendo despacio.

He aquí el porqué nuestro amigo azulado cogiera tantas bayas. Hacía algunos meses, cuando solo era un Totodile y recién había conocido a la pequeña Sunkern, cometía el error de llevar suficientes bayas solo para ella. La pokemon, siempre amable y cariñosa con su guardián, le instaba a comer con él, y debido a su gran apetito, el pokemon siempre acababa comiendo más que ella, terminándose todas las bayas y sintiéndose muy culpable después, para diversión de su amiga. Pero el tiempo lo había hecho aprender. No así ser más valiente con ella y sus sentimientos...

— ¿Hofire sigue dormido?—preguntó la pokemon cogiendo más bayas meloc.

Feraligatr entornó los ojos.

—Ese zángano solo duerme, come y coquetea con las chicas. Si no fuera porque lo obligo a levantarse, se queda ahí echado todo el día—sacudió la cabeza con un gesto taimado—no entiendo cómo puede ser el líder del equipo.

—Ha de ser porque es muy valiente y fuerte—dijo ella limpiándose la cara del jugo de frutas.

— ¿Qué yo no lo soy?—preguntó él con la mandíbula descorriéndosele a un lado.

—Sí que lo eres—sonrió Sunflora—Eres el pokemon más valiente y fuerte; tú me sacaste de ese agujero cuando me perdí esa vez. Pero Hofire es más atrevido y arriesgado; eso es lo que hace que llegue hasta los confines de la tierra para rescatar pokemon perdidos, pero también lo mete en muchos problemas. —ella sonrió y ladeó su enorme cabeza—Tú eres más sensato y prudente, y estoy segura de que es eso lo que mantiene a Hofire con vida.

—Uhhg...me estás dando la idea de dejar el grupo para ver si así se vuelve más responsable—terminó él limpiándose la boca del jugo de frutas también, y habiéndoselas comido todas.

— ¡No te atrevas a hacer eso!—exclamó ella asustándose y dando un salto—¡El equipo Llamarada nunca sería lo mismo sin ti!

Feraligatr se sorprendió de su reacción, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al sentirse tan importante.

—S-solo era una broma—dijo, con la pokemon dando un suspiro de alivio. Él se levantó y se rascó el cuello—Bueno, ya tengo que irme a trabajar.

—Te deseo mucha suerte el día de hoy—le despidió ella, con una sonrisa todavía más dulce que la de bienvenida—ten mucho cuidado y ven a verme en la tarde si puedes.

—Lo haré—terminó él asintiendo con la cabeza y volteándose para marchar—¡Te veré después!

— ¡Adiós! ¡Y muchas gracias por el desayuno, estaba delicioso!

* * *

El enorme lagarto se detuvo en la puerta y su sombra se dibujó hasta la pared de enfrente, cubriendo por completo al pokemon que dormía sobre el lecho de paja seca. Lo observó durante varios segundos, pero el pokemon rojizo no hacía más que hinchar el pecho con su respiración profunda y babeaba, metido en quién sabía qué sueño. Feraligatr golpeó con sus fuertes nudillos en la puerta abierta, casi sacudiendo toda la pequeña casa de madera, pero el otro solo hizo un gesto de molestia ante su sueño interrumpido, se revolcó y le dio la espalda, acomodándose todavía más. El párpado del pokemon azulado saltó de rabia.

Segundos luego, se escuchaba el grito de espanto y horror del pokemon de fuego, al verse empapado y aplastado contra la pared por la hidro bomba de su amigo. Su mejor amigo. Cuando Feraligatr cerró la boca por fin, Hofire yacía despachurrado en el suelo, con todas sus plumas mojadas y desordenadas. Ni hablar del desastre que había quedado con la cama de paja. Era un charco de paja flotante.

—Buenos...días...-saludó el Blaziken levantándose y temblando.

El otro le miró con expresión ceñuda.

— ¿Buenos días?—repitió— ¿Hasta qué hora piensas seguir durmiendo?

—Hombre, relájate—le habló su compañero enderezándose y estrujando las plumas de su cabeza, que chorreaban—el hecho de que tengas corto el sueño no significa que los demás tengamos que dormir tan poco como tú.

— ¡Ya casi es mediodía!—estalló el pokemon de agua con sus escamas crispándose—¿Qué clase de líder se queda dormido hasta esas horas?

—Uno muy guapo, por cierto—respondió el otro sonriendo y sacudiendo la cabeza.

Feraligatr entornó los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

—El tablón de anuncios ya ha de estar vacío. A este paso pasaremos de ser el mejor equipo de rescate, ¡al peor de todos!

—Al menos ya degustamos la gloria. Ahora podemos darles oportunidad a los perdedores de abajo.

—No decías lo mismo hace un par de meses—rebatió el otro.

—Claro que no. ¿Quién puede estar repitiendo lo mismo cada vez?—preguntó sonriendo de manera cansina y encogiéndose de hombros.

En verdad, Feraligatr no entendía cómo su compañero de equipo había pasado de ser un pokemon tan respetable y admirable, a semejante vago. Desde que ambos iniciaran el "Equipo de rescate Llamarada" casi un año atrás, el pequeño Torchic siempre había sido un pokemon valiente, intrépido y responsable. Atento con todos y siempre listo para la acción. No es que ahora dejase de ser valiente y todo lo demás pero era tan...

— ¿Holgazán?—repitió el Blaziken abriendo los grandes ojos azulados.

—Muy holgazán. El peor de los holgazanes. —repitió Feraligatr con los brazos en jarra—Pasas el día aquí echado o paseando con alguna chica que encuentres por ahí. Si no te arrastro al Correo Pelipper también tendría que traerte las noticias aquí.

—No es mala idea ¿eh?—bromeó el pokemon de fuego sonriendo, aunque la expresión de su compañero no daba mucho sitio para las bromas—Vale, vale; no me mires como lo hacía mi madre.

Hofire terminó de estrujar sus plumas lo mejor que pudo y secó el resto elevando un poco su calor corporal. Luego se estiró y soltó un suspiro. Hizo sonar algunas de sus articulaciones y se peinó las plumas de la cabeza, todo esto bajo la mirada pesada de su amigo.

— ¿Ya estás listo?—preguntó éste de brazos cruzados.

—Lo estoy—respondió el Blaziken sonriendo y echando a caminar fuera de la casa hacia el pequeño poblado pokemon.

El día ya se había levantado afuera, y muchos pokemon iban y venían por el lugar. Algunos saludaban a los dos compañeros del equipo Llamarada con una gran sonrisa, pues hasta la fecha seguían estando en el círculo de los más renombrados equipos de rescate, y eso siempre causaba admiración en los pokemon que vivían ahí. Eran muy pocos los que habían tenido esperanzas desde el principio en el pequeño dúo que habían sido Feraligatr y Blaziken tanto tiempo atrás. Ahora ya tenían compañeros en varios rincones de la región y amistades importantes con las que trabajan en equipo cuando las situaciones eran muy peligrosas.

— ¡Hofire~!—se escuchó de pronto una voz melodiosa.

Los dos pokemon se detuvieron de caminar y se volvieron. Primero escucharon el ruido de avión que producían los dos pokemon acercándose, y en poco vieron a los hermanos rojo-azulado acercándose a gran velocidad por el aire. Latios y Latias disminuyeron la velocidad en cuanto entraron al área del poblado y pronto estuvieron reunidos con sus dos amigos. La pokemon femenina se acurrucó de inmediato al lado de su héroe y le acarició con la cabeza, ante la mirada recelosa de su hermano.

— ¡Buenos días querido~!—saludó ella—¡Buenos días Feraligatr!

El pokemon de agua le saludó con la mano. Hofire acarició su barbilla haciéndola sonrojar.

— ¿Cómo estás preciosa?—le preguntó sonriendo e ignorando el gesto del hermano mayor—Encantadora como siempre, según veo.

—Gracias—respondió ella haciéndose la tímida—con ganas de verte de nuevo por supuesto.

—Ahem...—carraspeó el pokemon azulado a su lado.

—Buenos días a ti también, mi estimado Latios—le saludó el pokemon de fuego.

—Hola—contestó éste secamente. En parte admiraba a Hofire por haberlos ayudado a ambos tiempo atrás, pero definitivamente no podía soportar su actitud de galán con su hermana menor— ¿Van al Correo Pelipper?

— ¡Como cada día!—respondió Hofire haciendo un gesto.

—Como cada día tengo que llevarte—soltó Feraligatr a su vez, echando a caminar y arrastrándolo por la cola—Si nos disculpan chicos, tenemos prisa.

— ¿Los acompañamos?—preguntó Latias sonriendo, cuando recibió un muy leve empujón de su pariente.

—Latias, dijiste que solo vendrías a saludar.

— ¡Oh! Está bien...—dijo de mala gana— ¡Buena suerte! ¡Adiós querido~!

—Adiooos~-le despidió el pokemon rojizo con su mano en alto, mientras era arrastrado.

Al poco de caminar, Feraligatr le soltó y siguieron andando. Hofire se adelantó para ir junto a él.

— ¿No será que tienes celos Feraligatr?—preguntó el pokemon de fuego.

— ¿Celos?—repitió el otro sin comprender— ¿Celos de qué? ¿Y de quién?

—Pues de mí.

—Créeme que en verdad no quisiera ser un vago igual que tú...

—Hombre, yo sé que te gustaría ser igual de galán que yo—dijo muy sonriente y confiado—y tener tanta suerte con las chicas.

—Claro que no...

—Y así de paso confesarte de una vez con Sunflora.

—Te estoy diciendo que no...—siguió el otro con cara taimada.

— ¡Oh, por cierto!—soltó Hofire de pronto, muy emocionado—¡Soñé contigo!

—Eeewww...

— ¿No quieres saber qué soñé?—preguntó el pokemon con una sonrisa.

—No, no quiero. —respondió Feraligatr negando con la cabeza.

—Es que no estabas solo tú; Sunflora estaba también—dijo mirando al cielo con una expresión ilusionada—fue muy romántico. Yo no estaba ahí, era como estar viendo una pelicula rosa en la televisión.

—...

— ¡Sí, sí! Y tú te arrodillaste como en las películas viejas y le tomaste la mano y le dijiste algo así como "Sunflora, te amo desde el fondo de mi corazón, con todas y cada una de mis escamas"—el Blaziken rió levemente de recordarlo—una cursilería así.

Su compañero de agua por cierto, no estaba muy cómodo escuchando el sueño de su amigo flamígero. Su cara azulada cambiaba de tonos y miraba en otra dirección. Le avergonzaba cuando Hofire empezaba con esas cosas, aunque pudiese ser que en parte le hubiera gustado ser igual de valiente que su "yo del sueño de Hofire".

— ¿Sabes cuál fue el único problema?—preguntó Hofire al final, mientras divisaba el correo Pelipper más adelante.

— ¿Cuál fue el problema?

—Que era una noche muy romántica...—dijo cerrando un ojo y mirando al otro, divertido.

Feraligatr se golpeó la cara con la mano abierta. Obviamente y aunque su "yo del sueño de Hofire" hubiese sido muy valiente al declararse con la pokemon planta, ésta nunca se enteraría si sus sentimientos eran confesados de noche...porque ella estaría dormida. Hofire estuvo por largarse a reír, pero en el momento en el que se doblaba para dar rienda suelta a su diversión, un Wingull pasó volando por encima de su cabeza, a cierta altura, pero aleteando rápidamente. Esto obviamente le llamó la atención, ya que los Wingull apenas daban suaves aleteos en el aire para moverse, y preferían dejar que las brisas los llevaran. Este parecía llevar mucha urgencia... Hofire perdió de pronto las ganas de reírse y de un segundo a otro ya había apurado el paso, extrañando a su compañero y dejándolo atrás.

Llegó a la pequeña cabaña de paja y troncos que constituía "Correos Pelipper" y no tardó mucho en encontrar al pequeño al que venía siguiendo. Estaba sobre un mesón junto a algunos de sus compañeros, quienes le hacían muchas preguntas. Al acercarse, Hofire pudo ver que la pequeña gaviota recuperaba la respiración y tenía un pequeño papel doblado a sus pies. Los Pelipper y Wingull que estaban ahí le hicieron espacio cuando se acercó.

— ¿Y a qué venía tanta prisa?—preguntó el Blaziken—Te vi venir muy rápido desde afuera.

—Me dieron este encargo—respondió la pequeña gaviota aún cansada—mientras pasaba por "Sima silenciosa". Es urgente.

— ¿Puedo?—dijo el pokemon de fuego mientras estiraba la mano y cogía la carta.

Se hizo un par de pasos atrás para tener espacio y leer, mientras escuchaba las pisadas pesadas de Feraligatr entrando en el lugar. La nota decía así:

_"A quien corresponda:_

_Ayer escuché un llanto lastimero saliendo de una de las cuevas de la Reliquia Unown, mientras pasaba por allí cerca. Usualmente los únicos pokemon que viven ahí son los Unown, así que supuse que sería alguien perdido. Hoy he vuelto a pasar por allí cerca y he escuchado el eco del llanto otra vez. Definitivamente hay alguien allí perdido, pero como nunca he estado en ese lugar, no me atrevo a entrar y ayudarle. Ojalá puedan enviar a un equipo de rescate cuanto antes, no sé cuánto tiempo llevará ese pokemon perdido ahí._

_Poliliwag"_

Feraligatr alargó el brazo por sobre el hombro de su compañero y cogió la nota para releerla, mientras Hofire pensaba. Los Pelipper y Wingull del lugar los miraban con caras preocupadas.

— ¿Van a ir, peli?—preguntó uno de ellos.

—Claro que vamos a ir—respondió Feraligatr atrás—tenemos que ayudar a ese pokemon perdido.

—Pero...-dijo otro de los Pelipper, algo nervioso—la reliquia Unown queda muy lejos peli, y además está sobre la cima de una catarata. He escuchado que está conformada de interminables túneles con lagunas subterráneas...y que además los pocos pokemon que han entrado allí aseguran escuchar muchas voces y risas provenientes de todos lados...que hasta se ven alucinaciones allí dentro, peli.

Sus compañeros alados se estremecieron. Feraligatr frunció el ceño y se volvió hacia su amigo, que seguía con la vista pegada en el techo.

— ¿Cuándo partiremos?—le preguntó seriamente.

Hofire despertó de pronto y se volvió a verlo.

—Ah pues...ahora supongo—dijo y rió levemente—aunque no tengo idea de donde queda ese sitio...-terminó algo avergonzado.

El pokemon de agua se sintió abochornado, pero no era la primera vez que Hofire quería ir a un lugar sin saber donde quedaba ese lugar...

Minutos más tarde, varios de los pokemon amigos de Hofire y Feraligatr, miembros del equipo Llamarada, se reunían afuera de la pequeña base para despedir a sus compañeros, y desearles suerte en su misterioso viaje a las tierras desconocidas. Los más pequeños estaban muy emocionados, y le pedían a sus dos héroes que por favor les trajeran algún "recuerdo" de la reliquia Unown, mientras que los mayores les aconsejaban y pedían que tuviesen cuidado. Varios de los más valientes se ofrecieron a acompañarlos, pero Feraligatr tuvo que negarles el viaje.

—Tendré problemas cargando con este zángano en la espalda como para llevar otro pasajero—dijo mirando con muy mala cara a su compañero, quien se hizo el desentendido.

El pokemon de agua se ató el pañuelo rojo al cuello, en donde llevaba lo básico que siempre cargaban en sus viajes: algunas bayas para tratar ciertos estados y un par de semillas bastante útiles. Nada pesado ni que fuese a estorbar. Hofire terminó de despedirse de sus "fans" y luego se reunió con su amigo azulado, despidiéndose ambos del resto del equipo y echando a caminar. El único que los acompañó fue Pidgeotto, volando desde la altura para ayudarles durante el primer trecho del camino. Se alejaron del pequeño poblado pokemon caminando hacia el sur, sabiendo por indicaciones que la reliquia Unown quedaba en ese lugar, pasando el Estanque Cascada.

Durante la caminata, Feraligatr iba muy concentrado pensando en las dificultades que pudieran surgir, en el estado del pokemon al que irían a buscar y de qué tipo sería. Ojalá no fuese demasiado grande o pesado, o tendrían problemas. También en los pokemon que habitarían allí...se decía que únicamente los Unown vivían en ese sitio, pero varias veces les había ocurrido que les decían algo parecido y después se encontraban con una enorme variedad de pokemon. Lo otro que le preocupaba era la profundidad y largo de las cuevas en las que iban a meterse, y si es que podrían regresar antes del anochecer. Sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas por el tarareo de Hofire a su lado, quien llevaba el ritmo de lo que fuese que estuviera cantando en su cabeza, con un movimiento de la misma y un chasquido de los dedos. Feraligatr suspiró y volvió a negar con la cabeza. Arriba, Pidgeotto rió divertido.

Atardecía cuando los tres pokemon se acercaban a una gigantesca laguna. Era tan grande, que no se alcanzaban a ver sus orillas desde donde estaban ellos, lo que había hecho pensar a algunos en el pasado, que podía tratarse de una pequeña porción de mar que llegaba hasta esa zona de la pradera. Feraligatr desmintió esto tiempo atrás, después de aventurarse con Hofire en una misión casi suicida, cuando apenas estaban en su segunda forma evolucionada. Los dos pokemon en tierra se detuvieron al borde del agua y miraron al cielo. Pidgeotto se les había adelantado poco antes cuando divisó la laguna desde la distancia, por lo que batió sus alas y voló delante para darles un panorama de la situación. Los dos amigos solo le esperaron unos pocos minutos antes de que el ave regresara y se posara en la rama de un árbol cercano.

—Todo parece tranquilo más adelante—les informó meneando un poco las plumas de su cabeza—la reliquia Unown está a cuatro horas de caminata. Tendrán que continuar por la mañana.

—Muchas gracias Pidgeotto—le dijo Hofire desde abajo—será mejor que regreses antes de que los Spearrow salgan a molestarte.

—Avísale a Sunflora por favor—le encomendó Feraligatr a su vez.

—Eso haré. Mucha suerte y tengan cuidado—les despidió el ave, batiendo sus alas y regresando por donde venían. Era muy común que los Fearrow y Spearrow salieran al atardecer cuando hacía menos calor para buscar algo entretenido que hacer, y un pokemon volador solitario siempre era blanco fácil de sus "travesuras".

Los dos amigos le vieron marchar y luego prosiguieron el viaje. En realidad...solo uno de ellos lo hizo. Feraligatr se metió en el agua entregándole la bolsa de bayas a Hofire, quien a modo de una cama, se echó en la espalda escamosa del pokemon acuático dejando la bolsa sobre su propio vientre, poniendo las manos detrás de la cabeza y cerrando los ojos, mientras abajo su compañero iniciaba el viaje por agua.

—Avísame cuando lleguemos—le dijo el pokemon arriba, soltando un bostezo.

—Sería más fácil si fuéramos buceando...—soltó el otro con una venita hinchada en su frente.

—Ya, viejo—le respondió su amigo divertido—te prometo que cuando desarrolle branquias igual que tú nos vamos buceando, ¿te parece?

El otro no dijo nada.

Navegaron por lo que fueron dos horas. Feraligatr aceleraba un poco el nado a ratos, más preocupado por el pokemon perdido que por el pokemon que se le caía de la espalda cada vez que él pisaba el acelerador. Debido a su habitual modorra, Hofire acabó con una fuerte jaqueca después de tantas cabezadas que dio y sustos que se llevó cada vez que sentía que se deslizaba hacia el agua, por lo que se le quitó parte del buen humor en cuanto pisaron tierra y él se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos.

—Necesitaré esas branquias cuanto antes...—dijo mirando muy feo a su compañero a un lado.

Feraligatr se hizo el desentendido esta vez, y echó a caminar en dirección de unos arbustos cercanos. Revisó por aquí y por allá, hasta encontrar un montoncito de bayas amarillas. Las cogió y se las estiró a su amigo.

—No tengo hambre—soltó el otro con mala cara.

—Es para tu cabeza, tonto.

El pokemon de fuego cogió las bayas y se las estrelló en la frente. Minutos luego, no solo sería su cabeza la que le doliera sino también la mitad del cuerpo después del coletazo furioso que su azulado acompañante le mandara.

La noche comenzó a caer lentamente mientras los dos amigos se acercaban a la sima de la enorme montaña gris, donde desde arriba cayera una interminable catarata que se desvanecía antes de tocar tierra en una cortina de agua y espuma. En la punta más alta había una entrada, que ellos no podían ver por la oscuridad pero sabían que estaba allí, y era el sitio por donde se entraba a la Reliquia Unown.

—Tendremos que dejarlo para mañana, tal y como dijo Pidgeotto—sentenció Feraligatr mirando hacia arriba y consiguiendo ver solo algunas siluetas dibujadas por el resplandor de la luna.

—Espero que ese pobre pokemon no esté muerto para entonces—soltó el Blaziken riéndose malévolamente y picando el punto débil de su camarada.

El lagarto azulado se volvió a verlo con una mezcla de molestia y preocupación en la mirada. Detestaba tener que retrasar las misiones; antes era él el precipitado que trataba de salvar a todos cuando antes, pero la experiencia le había enseñado a ser más prudente y sensato: no podían continuar a oscuras y trepar la cascada a ciegas. Soltó un suspiro resignado y se sentó en el suelo. Hofire sonrió y le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza. El otro le miró hacia arriba.

—No te preocupes tanto—le dijo el ave de fuego—ese pokemon ha sido muy fuerte para haber sobrevivido solo estos días. Sé que estará bien esperándonos un día más. Qué...una noche más. Mañana nosotros saldremos antes que salga el sol—exclamó emocionado y con su puño en alto.

Su compañero le miró con una mezcla de satisfacción y escepticismo en la mirada.

— ¿Tú vas a levantarte tan temprano?—le preguntó, quitándose el pañuelo del cuello y desanudándolo.

— ¡Ya verás! Te voy a levantar a ti incluso—terminó sentándose frente a su compañero y comiendo ambos las bayas que habían traído y recogido en el camino. Conversaron mientras comían pero no encendieron fuego como usualmente hacían; la humedad del lugar lo hubiese vuelto una tarea casi imposible. Se echaron en el suelo de tierra y rocas húmedas y se quedaron dormidos dentro de poco.

A la mañana siguiente, tal y como Feraligatr esperaba, Hofire no se levantó. El pokemon acuático durmió aún menos de lo acostumbrado, preocupado por el pokemon encerrado arriba, por lo que se levantó casi dos horas antes del amanecer. Su reloj despertador interno le dijo que aún faltaba bastante para que saliera el sol, por lo que dejó a su compañero dormir otro poco y él salió a recorrer el lugar, especialmente bajo y alrededor de la caída del agua, examinando el sitio por donde subirían. La cascada no era tan grande ni peligrosa como otras que habían subido, así que no le supondría ningún problema. Buscó con la mirada la entrada y la vio arriba; muy en lo alto. Un pequeño punto oscuro más arriba de la cascada, por donde caía un pequeño riachuelo. Se dibujaba casi cinco metros por encima de la caída del agua. Esperaba que el pokemon encerrado no se hubiera caído desde ahí...

—Buenos días...—escuchó a su espalda.

Se volvió y se encontró con el pokemon emplumado. Traía su habitual cara de sueño y se rascaba los ojos con ambas manos. Bostezó y se alisó las plumas desordenadas. Feraligatr se mostró sorprendido.

—Bueno—dijo por todo saludo—sí te levantaste antes de lo habitual.

—Te dije que podía—respondió Hofire, bostezando otra vez—pero no esperé que te levantaras tan temprano—dijo, remarcando sus palabas con una mirada penetrante.

Feraligatr le ignoró y luego apuntó arriba.

—Diría que son unos veinticinco metros de escalada.

— ¡Pffft!—soltó el otro, rascándose ahora el cuello—Puedes con cosas peores que esa—se estiró e hizo sonar los huesos de la espalda— ¿Vamos entonces?

Su compañero asintió y ambos echaron a caminar. En pocos minutos, el aire matutino les trajo soplidos cargados de gotas invisibles, empapándolos dentro de muy poco y arruinando el humor de Hofire. No le gustaba del todo andar mojado, en parte porque le desagradaba el exceso de agua, y además porque cuando estaba empapado, las plumas se le pegaban al cuerpo, haciéndolo lucir totalmente ridículo. Llegaron a la sima y volvieron a mirar instintivamente arriba. Hofire se colgó el pañuelo con bayas al cuello y luego saltó a la espalda de Feraligatr, agarrándose con ambos brazos. El pokemon de agua se quejó un poco.

—Has ganado peso—dijo, caminando y agarrándose de la pared de roca mojada.

— ¡Claro que no!—exclamó su camarada, ofendido— ¡He bajado incluso!

—Todo el día holgazaneando no vas a bajar nada.

—Solo me lo dices porque tienes envidia de mi esbelta figura—se defendió el Blaziken, aunque igualmente se quedó pensando en lo último dicho por su compañero.

El pokemon de agua comenzó a trepar sin dificultades el primer trecho del camino. Llevaba un ritmo constante, sin apresurarse y poniendo cuidado en cada centímetro que subía, pisando con cuidado y agarrándose con fuerza de las rocas y raíces más gruesas. Sus poderosas manos no tenían problemas para aferrarse a las rocas, y sus brazos y piernas le sostenían e impulsaban hacia arriba como si él no pesara nada. Al principio el agua solo se sentía como una ducha cayendo sobre ellos, pero entre más subían, comenzaba a tomar forma y fuerza. El sol los alcanzó desde lejos detrás de las montañas, mientras ellos iban por la mitad de la subida. Ahora el agua caía directamente sobre ellos y con más potencia, a pesar de que Feraligatr no subía directamente bajo el agua, sino movido hacia un lado, para evitar la fuerza de la cascada.

—Oye, Feraligatr—habló el pokemon de pronto, apenas audible con el ruido a su alrededor.

— ¿Qué quieres?—preguntó el otro haciendo un esfuerzo y completamente concentrado en lo que hacía.

—Te quieeero~—soltó el otro en su oreja, molestándolo como siempre hacía cuando les tocaba la incómoda tarea de subir cataratas juntos.

Feraligatr se enfureció y abrió la boca para rugir un par de maldiciones, perdiendo el equilibrio y soltándose de la roca con la que estaba sujeto con la mano derecha. El peso y el empuje del agua hicieron que el pokemon soltara además un pie y ambos amigos se vieran arrastrados caída abajo. Ambos gritaron asustados y despertando hasta el último pokemon que aún siguiera dormido por esa zona. Feraligatr intentó volver a aferrarse antes de perder la roca contra su cuerpo y terminar estrellados abajo, ¡pero no podía! De pronto, dejó de sentir su estómago y manos rastrilladas contra la roca y la caída se vio detenida.

— ¡Agárrate, Feraligatr!—gritó Hofire, aguantando la respiración por el esfuerzo que hacía.

El pokemon de fuego había trepado por encima de su compañero y con sus fuertes piernas le agarró bajo los brazos, sujetándose él a la roca para ayudar a su camarada a evitar la caída. Sin embargo, Feraligatr pesaba casi el doble que Hofire por lo que el pokemon de fuego comenzó a deslizarse vertiente abajo. Feraligatr se aferró de inmediato a la roca y recuperó el control. El otro soltó un suspiro y regresó trepando con cuidado a su lugar, en la espalda escamosa de su amigo.

—Rayos—soltó el pokemon de agua, aún recuperándose del susto—casi nos matas a ambos.

— ¡Qué!—gritó el otro en su oreja— ¡Nos salvé a ambos, querrás decir!

— ¡Si no anduvieras diciendo estupideces en mi oído, no habríamos pasado por esto en primer lugar!

Hofire estuvo por responder, pero prefirió cerrar el pico, taimado. Sabía que sus bromas a veces lo metían en problemas, pero nunca una le había salido tan mal al punto de que casi moría estrellándose en las rocas de abajo junto a su camarada azul. Feraligatr negó con la cabeza, suspiró y volvió a subir.

—Aún así nos salvaste a los dos—dijo al cabo de un par de minutos—. De tu propia metedura de pata—añadió.

—Ya—dijo el otro—igual te gusta que te susurren en la oreja.

— ¡Termina con tus idioteces o nos vamos a caer en serio esta vez!

Poco después, los dos pokemon suspiraban aliviados por fin de estar en un lugar llano. La entrada a la Reliquia Unown (la que habían encontrado) era una cueva redonda en la pared lisa de roca. Una abertura natural que se había hecho cientos de años atrás, cuando la cascada salía directamente por esa zona erosionada. Con el tiempo el interior de aquella enorme montaña rocosa se había llenado de túneles y cavernas que el agua había ido deteriorando en su camino, y como ahora tenía muchas otras salidas, también había dejado otras sin mayor uso que para la salida de pequeños riachuelos. Los dos miembros del equipo Llamarada tenían los pies completamente metidos en el agua en ese momento, aunque no sabían que después se pondría peor. Hofire soltó un suspiro de agotamiento.

— ¿Tú estás cansado y yo subí todo eso?—preguntó su amigo, irónicamente.

—Solo es porque estoy aliviado—respondió el pokemon de fuego, irguiéndose y estrujándose el plumaje—Bueno, ¿por dónde ahora?

—Derecho, supongo—dijo el lagarto mirando al interior. No estaba demasiado oscuro y todavía no era mediodía, así que tendrían que aprovechar al máximo la luz natural que se filtraba por algunos pequeños agujeros para no perderse— ¿Por qué no dejas que tu instinto natural para encontrar todo nos guíe, como siempre?—dijo mirando al otro de reojo.

-¡Hmph!—soltó el aludido— ¡Pues que así sea!

Echó a caminar seguido por su camarada.

Penetraron en la caverna y dentro de poco se dieron cuenta de que tendrían ciertos problemas. Había muchas otras cuevas, pasajes y aberturas por todos lados; algunos sitios eran pantanosos y era fácil hundirse hasta las rodillas, pero sería fácil volver a encontrar la salida...

—Solo tenemos que seguir el curso del agua—apuntó Feraligatr mirando a sus pies el agua que corría en dirección a la salida—Me pregunto por qué el pokemon que está perdido aquí dentro no habrá hecho eso.

—Viejo—soltó el otro, con su voz haciendo eco por todo el lugar—no todos somos campeones de natación como tú ¿sabes? Si yo me hubiese perdido aquí, créeme que no habría saltado por ese lugar—dijo, apuntando sobre su hombro a la catarata que habían dejado atrás hacía un rato—habría buscado otra salida, probablemente como ese pokemon también debe estar haciendo ahora.

— ¿Qué tipo de pokemon crees que sea? Ni eso sabemos...

—No lo sé. Solo espero que no sea demasiado grande...

—Te apoyo en eso...—dijo el pokemon azul. Sería él quien se llevaría la peor parte— ¿Cómo habrá terminado aquí dentro?

—No lo...—Hofire pisó algo raro y al instante se vio succionado por el suelo, que se lo tragó completamente, llevándose su grito al interior de la cueva— ¡seeeeeeeee!

— ¡Hofire!

Feraligatr se impulsó para tratar de agarrarlo, pero solo atrapó el aire en sus manos. Se arrodilló en el lugar en el que su compañero había desaparecido, pero ni el agua ni el fondo blando le dejaron ver nada. Metió la mano por donde el otro había caído y se dio cuenta de que había un agujero en el lugar que estaba completamente cubierto de plantas y légamo. Lo peor es que el agujero era lo suficientemente grande como para tragarse a su amigo, pero lo suficientemente pequeño como para que él no pudiera pasar.

—Demonios—farfulló, cerrando su puño. Luego le gritó al Blaziken abajo, en donde fuera que se encontrara— ¡Iré por ti Hofire!

Se levantó de prisa y comenzó a buscar una caverna que se dirigiera al nivel inferior de la cueva.

* * *

Hofire no supo cuánto estuvo cayendo, raspándose todo el cuerpo contra las paredes duras y mojadas que conformaban aquel tubo que se lo había tragado, pero sí alcanzó a escuchar el rugido de Feraligatr arriba, mezclado con su propio chillido y el agua que escurría a su alrededor. Intentó sujetarse de las paredes rocosas con sus garras, pero solo aferró barró y plantas en sus manos sin conseguir detener la caída, aunque no estaba seguro de lo que conseguiría con ello.

_"¡No estrellarme abajo será más que suficiente!"—_se respondió mientras sentía que seguía cayendo. Lo curioso es que iba cayendo de pie, dada la forma estrecha del agujero por el que había caído, así que se consoló pensando que no se haría mucho daño si conseguía aterrizar sobre sus patas. Soltó un grito ahogado, terminó de salir del agujero, y supo que le tocaba la parte de aterrizar. Se preparó sin siquiera saber a qué altura estaba el suelo (si es que estaba, y no se había ido por un agujero hacia la catarata) y cayó sobre algo blando y movedizo. Después de captar que no se había roto nada al caer sobre aquella cosa esponjada, lo siguiente que sus sentidos captaron fue un ruido casi ensordecedor. Era algo así como muchas voces hablando a la vez, creándose una confusión de la que no pudo obtener nada. Abrió los ojos y se encontró enterrado con la mitad del cuerpo hundido en un mar negro, blando y que respiraba. O eso le pareció.

— ¡Miren!—chilló una voz por sobre las demás— ¡Es el pokemon que vieron arriba! ¡Llegó aquí!

Al segundo siguiente, todo el mar negro se volvió manchas blancas y puntitos negros que se giraron hacia él. Hofire soltó un grito de miedo al notar que eran ojos: millones de ojos que se habían posado sobre él al mismo tiempo y le observaban desde cada rincón. El pokemon comenzó a temblar ante aquella espeluznante visión y se apegó a la pared de roca que tenía detrás. Nunca le había pasado algo igual.

Se quedó temblando y respirando agitadamente, ignorando por completo que tenía todas las plumas manchadas con barro y plantas pegadas. Se quedó petrificado mirando a todos esos miles de ojos que le observaban atentamente, casi absorbiéndolo. Pudo ver que algunos de esos ojos flotaban en el aire, e iban de acá para allá suavemente. Los ojos y el Blaziken se observaron durante largos y silenciosos segundos, y al notar que no era algún monstruo desconocido que vivía en las cavernas y lo desollaría por invadir su espacio, el pokemon de fuego soltó un leve suspiro aliviado. Los ojitos se hicieron lunitas, como expresando felicidad.

— ¡Hola!—soltaron todos ellos a la vez, produciendo un eco ensordecedor que retumbó en todo el lugar.

Hofire se cubrió los oídos y aguardó hasta que el eco se hubo acallado, largos segundos después. Luego se descubrió.

—Ho-hola...—soltó aún, incrédulo de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Sus ojos se fueron acostumbrando rápidamente a la oscuridad del lugar, y pronto pudo notarlo. Los ojillos que lo observaban tenían diversas formas, aunque todos eran negros y tenían un gran ojo blanco en el centro. Uno salió de entre el montón de pronto, y se acercó a él.

—Disculpa eso por favor—le dijo con una vocecita que Hofire notó, era la misma que tenían todos los demás de su tipo cuando hablaban—, cuando hablamos todos a la vez por lo general se suceden esos ecos tan largos.

— ¿Hacen eso muy seguido?—preguntó el intruso, tratando de acostumbrarse al lugar.

— ¡Oh, no! ¡Nunca viene alguien a visitarnos aquí abajo directamente! Es por eso que nos emocionamos mucho de verte llegar tan rápido.

Los demás seres comenzaron a hacer alboroto y hablaban todos a la vez, emocionados y produciendo de nuevo esa sordera que dejó al pokemon de fuego muy mareado. Hizo gestos con los brazos al aire para que se quedaran callados.

— ¿Cómo es eso de que llegué tan rápido?—preguntó Hofire, habiendo notado esto desde el principio— ¿Sabían que estaba aquí?

— ¡Oh, sí!—exclamaron los otros a la vez.

El pokemon de fuego volvió a cubrirse los oídos. Cuando el eco se terminó...

—Que me responda uno solo por favor, o mi cerebro va a explotar...

— ¡Yo lo hago!—respondió el mismo que había hablado con él en un principio— ¡Y sí! Sabíamos que estabas aquí.

— ¡Y tu amigo Feraligatr también!—exclamó otro de más atrás, con forma redondeada.

— ¿En serio?—preguntó Hofire con mucha curiosidad— ¿Cómo lo sabían?

— ¡Pues porque somos Unown! Estamos dispersos por toda la montaña y nos vamos contando las novedades telepáticamente desde un nivel al otro.

—Aunque rara vez pasan cosas nuevas...—dijo uno muy alargado que estaba por allí cerca.

—Sí, por eso nos aburrimos mucho—soltó otro, muy retorcido.

Los pokemon se pusieron a conversar entre ellos la novedades que habían transcurrido desde hacía muchos años, las que eran pocas, según lo que Hofire alcanzaba a entender de por ahí y por allá.

— ¿Ustedes son los Unown?—dijo mientras su cara se iluminaba.

— ¡Oh, sí!—exclamó el Unown de antes—Parece que nunca nos habías visto.

—Pues no, nunca había conocido Unown antes—respondió Hofire, ya completamente tranquilizado—Es un placer—dijo, saludando a todos con los brazos abiertos.

— ¡El placer es nuestro!—le respondieron todos los pokemon a la vez, volviendo a sacudir el interior de la cueva y causándole el inicio de un dolor de cabeza al visitante.

— ¡Oh, disculpa eso de nuevo por favor!—exclamó el Unown que conversaba con él-No volverá a suceder.

El pokemon se dio la vuelta y su ojo, junto con el ojo de todos los miles de Unown que estaban abajo, empezó a brillar. Se estaban uniendo telepáticamente y de esa forma, evitar volver a responder todos a la vez y terminar matando de un derrame a su recién llegado. Esto solo les llevó un par de segundos. Los demás Unown dejaron de hablar al unísono en adelante.

—Entonces...—siguió el pokemon de fuego— ¿Saben también dónde está Feraligatr ahora?

— ¡Oh, sí!—exclamó su interlocutor, moviéndose con felicidad—Está a un par de kilómetros de aquí, en una bajada muy resbalosa. Aunque parece que se las arregla muy bien solo.

— ¡Oh, sí!—exclamó otro Unown cerca—Como también se las arregló para trepar la catarata.

— ¡Fue impresionante!—soltó otro.

— ¡Qué fuerza!

— ¡Y con qué rapidez se mueve!

—Ya, ya...-les cortó el pokemon de fuego, mirándolos con un gesto de maña—tampoco exageren...—iba a decir que él, como el líder del equipo Llamarada también tenía muchísimas grandes cualidades, cuando se percató de algo importante—¡Hey!—exclamó, casi dando un salto—¿Saben de un pokemon que está perdido dentro de esta cueva?

— ¡Oh, sí!—exclamó el Unown que ahora hablaba por todos—¡Lo vimos! Hace tres días que está dando vueltas por aquí.

— ¿De verdad?—soltó Hofire emocionado. Iba a preguntar más cosas pero los Unown se pusieron a conversar.

— ¡Oh, sí! ¡Pobrecito, está muerto de miedo!

—Llora la mitad del día, la otra mitad duerme.

— ¡Oh, sí! A veces su llanto no deja dormir...

—Tratamos de decirle como salir, ¡pero no quiere escucharnos! Nos tiene mucho miedo.

— ¡Oigan!—les llamó el Blaziken, alzando un poco la voz para hacerse escuchar—¿Y qué pokemon es?

—¡Un Oddish!—le respondió Unown—Se cayó igual que tú por un pequeño agujero que estaba disimulado con barro y plantas acuáticas, solo que éste estaba por encima de la reliquia Unown...—el pokemon se quedó ensimismado de pronto.

Hofire lo observó y luego se dio cuenta de que todos los demás Unown estaban igual. Parecían en un trance.

—... ¿Pasa algo?

— ¡Oh, no!—dijo Unown— ¡Es tu amigo, Feraligatr!

— ¿Eh?—soltó el Blaziken— ¿Qué le pasa?

—Hace poco venía en esta dirección, ¡pero ahora tomó otro camino y se está alejando!

— ¡Oh, no!—exclamó. Al instante se dio cuenta de que empezaba a hablar como los Unown—Es decir... ¡Rayos! ¡Tengo que ir con él cuanto antes! Me divertí hablando con ustedes, pero ya debo irme. —terminó, empezando a caminar entre el mar de pokemon.

Los Unown comenzaron a despedirle mientras el pokemon avanzaba hacia lo que parecía la salida (o entrada) de la sala oscura en donde estaba metido. Se detuvo y se volvió de golpe.

— ¿Alguno de ustedes puede decirme dónde encontrar a Oddish?

— ¡Oh, sí!—exclamó el mismo Unown de antes— ¡Yo puedo llevarte hasta él! ¡Y hasta Feraligatr y la salida también!

— ¿En serio?—dijo el ave de fuego, sonriendo— ¡Sería genial! Nos ahorrarías mucho trabajo.

— ¡No hay problema! ¡Sígueme!

El Unown se acercó a la salida, pero de pronto otro Unown de más atrás salió del montón y le llamó.

— ¡B12!

El aludido se detuvo y se volvió a verle. Todos los demás se quedaron muy callados.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Vas a ir?—le preguntó el otro Unown, de forma curva.

—Oh, sí; es lo que acabo de decirle.

—Vas a ir para salir de la Reliquia Unown y no volver, ¿verdad?

B12, que aparentemente era su nombre, miró en rededor y se quedó flotando en su lugar sin responder, mientras Hofire los observaba con obvia prisa.

—E-es que...

—Siempre dijiste que te aburría estar aquí metido—dijo el otro Unown—.Salías a recorrer todos los túneles y a veces hasta te aventurabas fuera de la montaña. Sabes que si no estamos en grupos, los Unown somos muy débiles. ¡No puedes querer irte y dejar a toda tu familia y tus amigos!

—Te aplastarán allá afuera—dijo otro.

— ¡Es peligroso!

— ¡Quédate con nosotros!

El aludido se apagó y asintió. Luego se volvió hacia Hofire.

—Te acompañaré hasta la salida de la cueva...

— ¿Te gusta recorrer lugares, Unown?—le preguntó el pokemon más alto, sorprendido y sonriendo.

—Así es, pero no es lo que los Unown hacen...

— ¿Te gusta visitar sitios nuevos?—siguió el otro, ignorando la respuesta.

—Sí, pero...

— ¿Quieres ayudarme a sacar a ese Oddish?

—Sí...

— ¡Entonces—exclamó Hofire muy fuerte, produciendo eco en el lugar—tú eres lo que el equipo Llamarada necesita!

— ¿Eh?—soltó B12, con su redondo ojo blanco muy abierto.

El pokemon de fuego le rodeó con una mano y lo atrajo hacia él.

—Soy el líder del equipo Llamarada, el mejor equipo de rescate del que vayas a escuchar en tu vida—dijo, dándose aires—Hofire para servirte. Vete sabiendo pequeño Unown, que en mi equipo siempre estamos reclutando pokemon con espíritu aventurero y grandes deseos de ayudar a los que están perdidos por allá en el mundo, para que sean parte de nuestros honorables miembros, ¡y tú tienes mucho de eso que necesitamos!—le apuntó, haciéndole cerrar el ojo.

— ¿De verdad?—exclamó Unown.

— ¡Oh, sí!—le respondió—En nuestro equipo siempre estamos entrenando y viajando para hacernos más fuertes. No importa qué tan solo o Unown seas, con nosotros vas a hacerte muy fuerte y además respetable; eso te lo doy por firmado.

— ¡Cielos!—exclamó el pequeño, totalmente emocionado.

Sus demás compañeros abecedáricos estaban muy sorprendidos de las palabras del Blaziken, y todos hablaban entre ellos. El Unown de forma curva se le acercó un poco y le volvió a preguntar.

— ¿Te vas a ir?

Esta vez, B12 se le acercó y le encaró con todo el valor que fue capaz de reunir.

—Así es. Me voy—sentenció.

El otro Unown se volvió e hizo contacto psíquico con los demás. Luego soltó:

— ¡Se hará un consenso! ¡Y B12 estará excluido de él!

Y con esto, todos los Unown se elevaron y comenzaron a flotar en la enorme habitación. Todos ellos empezaron a emitir leves ondas que parecían teñir el lugar de colores púrpura, mientras giraban y meditaban lo que se iba a hacer. Hofire se iba poniendo más y más nervioso, temiendo que Feraligatr se alejara más, hasta que finalmente todo se terminó de un segundo a otro. Los Unown se separaron y regresaron al suelo, para volverse una gran masa esponjada, palpitante y salpicada de manchitas blancas. El Unown de forma curva entonces salió del montón y se reunió con B12. Los dos se miraron un momento:

—El grupo ha decidido dejarte ir en paz, B12—habló por fin.

— ¿En serio?—preguntó el otro, sin poder contener su emoción.

— ¡Oh, sí! No nos gusta de nada que nos dejes y vayas a arriesgarte afuera...pero tampoco somos felices sabiendo que eres infeliz aquí. Si te haces fuerte tal y como Hofire dice, entonces podrás cuidarte solo y nosotros no tendremos que preocuparnos tanto. Pero tienes que prometerlo.

— ¡Oh, sí! ¡Lo prometo totalmente! ¡Me esforzaré mucho!

—Nosotros también cuidaremos de él y le ayudaremos—se metió el pokemon de fuego—es para eso que son los equipos; para ayudarse.

— ¡Muchas gracias por eso!—soltó el Unown curvo—Ahora, será mejor que se marchen; Feraligatr se sigue alejando, y Oddish también lleva otra dirección opuesta ahora mismo.

— ¡Oh, sí! ¡Casi lo olvidaba!—exclamó Hofire golpeándose la frente— ¡Vamos Unown! ¡Adiós chicos, gracias por todo!—terminó despidiéndose y saliendo del lugar.

— ¡Adiós amigos!—se despidió B12—¡Les mandaré mensajes cuando me sea posible!—dijo, volviéndose y siguiendo al Blaziken más adelante, por un pasillo estrecho y húmedo.

— ¡Te queremos, B12!—exclamaron todos los Unown a la vez, haciendo retumbar la cueva y asentando definitivamente el dolor de cabeza del pokemon rescatista.

Minutos más tarde y con frías y pegajosas gotas lodosas cayendo por su cuerpo, Hofire caminaba siguiendo al pequeño Unown. Él tenía que ir con una mano puesta en la pared de roca para no perderse, pues la oscuridad del lugar era abominable, mientras que Unown parecía moverse cual dueño por su casa. Había varios túneles de mediano tamaño, y el pokemon más grande tenía que ir agachado casi todo el tiempo, y más de alguna vez las antenas rojas de su cabeza se rasparon contra la roca afilada del techo, pero se consolaba sabiendo que Feraligatr la estaría pasando todavía peor. Se reía para sus adentros de solo pensarlo. A cada tantos metros, Unown le indicaba un cambio en el camino, o le decía que tuviera cuidado con ciertos agujeros en el suelo, para que no los pisara. Hofire no veía ni la punta de su nariz, y se preguntaba cómo le haría el otro para saber donde estaban todas esas cosas.

— ¿Así que te llamas B12?—preguntó al cabo de un rato.

— ¡Oh, sí! Así me bautizaron—respondió el pokemon alegremente.

— ¿Y eso por qué? Tu nombre me recuerda al de una vitamina...

—Es porque solo en esa habitación vivíamos doce Unown del tipo B, y así nos diferenciamos al llamarnos.

— ¿"Del tipo B"?—repitió el pokemon de fuego.

— ¡Oh, sí! Todos los Unown tenemos formas diferentes, aunque eventualmente acabamos repitiéndonos. Los humanos del pasado nos usaron como base para inventar sus propios caracteres, y así inventaron diversas escrituras.

— ¡Aaahhh!—soltó Hofire atrás, comprendiendo— ¿Cuando decías del tipo B es porque tienes la forma parecida a la letra B, no es así?

— ¡Oh, sí! Así es como algunos humanos nos denominaron. Nos pusieron distintos apodos, aunque al final de cuentas todos somos Unown, y todos los Unown son pokemon. Tú también tienes un apodo, ¿no es así?

—Sí. ¿Verdad que es muy bueno?

— ¡Oh, sí!—volvió a responder— ¿Un humano te bautizó así también?

El Blaziken se quedó callado, mientras seguían avanzando por el túnel con el agua hasta las rodillas. Tratar de explicarle todo por lo que había pasado al pequeño Unown podría ser muy confuso e increíble, y además tardaría mucho tiempo.

—No, no... Es solo que quise bautizarme de algún modo...ahaha—rió fingidamente—ya sabes. Por ser el líder del equipo tenía que tener un nombre apropiado—mintió, aunque en parte esto también tenía algo de verdad para él.

— ¡Oh, claro! Suena lógico—de pronto el pequeño pokemon se detuvo, y al no verle, Hofire se chocó con él—Oh, disculpa eso.

— ¿Pasa algo?—preguntó el otro atrás—¿Te has perdido por fin?

— ¡Oh, no! No puedo perderme en mi propia casa; es solo que acabo de notar algo...

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Que tú amigo Feraligatr se está alejando cada vez más de nosotros...

— ¡Oh, no!...Digo, ¡diablos! No esto de nuevo—se dijo para sí, algo abochornado, y luego regresando al tema de su compañero—Ese bobo...nunca nos encontraremos a este paso.

—Puedo decirle a mis amigos de ese nivel que intenten detenerlo y decirle que regrese. Aunque haciéndolo solo me costará un poco—sugirió B12.

—Es buena idea. Inténtalo por favor.

Unown asintió y luego se elevó. La luz purpúrea rodeó su pequeño cuerpo y Hofire finalmente pudo ver algo, aunque el panorama no era distinto de cuando habían entrado a la Reliquia, o en la habitación anterior. Unown se tardó un poco más en hacer contacto psíquico con sus amigos de los otros niveles, ya que solo, sus ondas no eran tan potentes y tardaban más en llegar hasta los otros lugares, pero finalmente lo consiguió. Pasaron cerca de dos minutos antes de que el pokemon saliera de su trance.

—Tu amigo es muy listo...y también persistente—comentó B12, entre sorprendido y decepcionado.

— ¿Qué se supone que hizo ahora?—quiso saber Hofire con otro gesto de maña.

—Mis amigos de esa zona intentaron crear una ilusión para bloquearle el paso, pero él usó su olfato para continuar avanzando. Parece que tiene el rastro de Oddish, aunque él también se está moviendo.

— ¿Cuál de los dos nos queda más cerca?

—Feraligatr definitivamente.

—Vamos por él entonces.

Los dos pokemon se pusieron en marcha. En el camino se encontraron con otros Unown que iban y venían, y otros que salían incluso desde las paredes como fantasmas, aunque Hofire no podía notar su presencia hasta que se ponían a conversar con su acompañante.

— ¿Es cierto que te vas, B12B23C?—le preguntaban, nombre que Hofire suponía, sería su "otro" nombre en las otras cuevas donde había todavía más Unown del tipo B.

— ¡Oh, sí! ¡Saldré de la Reliquia Unown para convertirme en explorador!

— ¡Te deseamos mucha suerte!—le decían, entre tristes y felices, para luego desaparecer.

El par de amigos siguió avanzando por casi una hora, con el agua subiendo ahora hasta la cintura de Hofire, quien se iba preocupando un poco por esto. Suponía que ahora estarían penetrando todavía más a fondo en la cueva, y no imaginaba cómo se las estaría arreglando Oddish con eso.

— ¡Ya está muy cerca!—exclamó B12 de pronto.

— ¿Feraligatr?—soltó el pokemon de fuego sin poder disimular la emoción.

— ¡Oh, sí! ¡Está del otro lado de esa pared!

— ¿Cual pared?—preguntó Hofire, sin conseguir ver ninguna.

De pronto, escuchó el salpicar del agua moviéndose con fuerza y de la nada Feraligatr ya estaba a su lado. Lo sintió levantarse del agua y luego chocar su cabeza con el techo tan bajo del lugar. El Blaziken se golpeó la frente, habiendo olvidado que su compañero iría nadando por el sitio y no martirizándose la espalda como imaginaba, y como a él le ocurría.

—Por fin te encuentro—dijo el enorme lagarto, sin mucha alegría en su tono.

— ¿Tú me encuentras?—repitió el otro— ¡Yo te encontré a ti! ¡Hace rato veníamos siguiéndote!

— ¡Tú te caíste por un agujero en primer lugar!

Hofire fue a responder, pero como muchas veces le pasaba, no podía contradecir a Feraligatr cuando tenía la razón. El otro suspiró y luego preguntó:

— ¿Vienes con un Unown?

— ¡Oh, sí!—respondió Hofire—Se llama B12, te lo presento.

— ¡Mucho gusto!—saludó el aludido, emocionado.

—No puedo verte—empezó Feraligatr suavizando el tono—pero también es un placer conocerte. Ahora mismo estamos en un problema así que dejaremos la conversación para después, ¿de acuerdo? Tenemos que sacar a ese pokemon de aquí.

—Qué amigable—soltó Hofire.

— ¡Qué responsable!—soltó Unown a su vez.

—Movámonos antes de que el pokemon se aleje—dijo Feraligatr mientras echaba a caminar, pero los otros lo detuvieron.

—Es un Oddish—dijo Hofire—lleva tres días aquí metido.

— ¿Tres días?—exclamó el pokemon de agua—¿Y cómo rayos sabes que es un Oddish? ¿Lo viste?

—No~ pero los Unown lo han visto todos estos días. Trataron de ayudarlo pero el pequeño se asusta con facilidad y no escucha. Igualmente trataron de hablar contigo pero no les prestaste mucha atención.

— ¿A sí?—preguntó Feraligatr extrañado. No había notado nada como eso.

— ¡oh, sí! Y de seguro B12 sabe ahora por donde se está moviendo Oddish, ¿verdad?—preguntó el Blaziken, volviéndose hacia el nuevo integrante.

— ¡Oh, sí! Dame un segundo.

Mientras el pokemon hacía contacto con sus demás compañeros para ver la ubicación de Oddish, Feraligatr le habló despacio al otro para no interrumpirlo.

— ¿Vas a traerlo con nosotros?

— ¡Oh, sí! Es muy valiente, y quiere ayudarnos.

—Pero los Unown nunca salen de la Reliquia Unown...nunca se les ha visto afuera.

—Pues éste será el primero, ¡y será del Equipo Llamarada!—soltó Hofire, muy emocionado— ¿No es genial?

—Hmm...—Feraligatr meneó la cabeza, aunque su amigo no pudo percibir el gesto. No estaba seguro de que sacar a un Unown del núcleo Unown fuera buena idea; suponía que de alguna forma le afectaría al pequeño únicamente, pero trató de tener confianza en que las cosas saldrían bien con el nuevo recluta. Notó de pronto la de veces que su compañero había dicho "Oh, sí" en la breve conversación que habían tenido. Le pareció raro pues nunca antes lo había escuchado hablando así.

Unown salió de su trance y volvió con los otros.

—Oddish se está alejando hacia el lado sur de la montaña. Tardaremos mucho en alcanzarlo—informó.

— ¿Hay alguna salida hacia ese lado?—preguntó Feraligatr, viendo la posibilidad de salir y bordear la montaña para encontrarlo por allí.

— ¡Oh, sí!, pero es estrecha y escarpada; es bastante peligrosa—respondió B12.

—Tengo otra idea—dijo Hofire a su vez—.Ya que Oddish se asusta con tanta facilidad ¿por qué no...?

El pokemon no pudo terminar, ya que Feraligatr de la nada le mandó un golpe en la cabeza que lo dejó temblando.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso?—rugió el atacado, sobándose el moretón.

—No vas a hacer algo tan cruel como eso—sentenció el agresor, cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡Ni siquiera me dejaste terminar!

—No es necesario; ya sé lo que vas a hacer.

— ¿Ah sí?—preguntó el otro, sarcásticamente.

—Sí; vas a pedirle a los Unown que espanten a Oddish y lo hagan correr en esta dirección.

—No es mala idea...—terminó el otro, jugando con los dedos, algo avergonzado.

—Vaya—soltó B12 al escucharlos—ustedes se entienden mejor que nosotros, y ni siquiera tienen que usar habilidades psíquicas—dijo, sin disimular su enorme impresión.

—Es lo que ocurre cuando pasas demasiado tiempo con un bruto como éste—comentó Feraligatr apuntando a su compañero.

— ¿Casi me rompes la cabeza, y yo soy el bruto aquí?—exclamó Hofire, indignado.

— ¡Su idea me parece muy buena!—dijo B12 antes de que empezaran a discutir—Puede que suene un poco cruel, pero conseguiríamos que Oddish deje de alejarse de nosotros y penetre aún más en la cueva. Podría terminar en alguna abertura o caverna que dé al exterior de la catarata y caer...

A los dos rescatistas no les sentó del todo bien esto último. Habían tenido una horrible experiencia una vez perdiendo a alguien a quien debían rescatar, y esto los había marcado desde entonces. Se juraron que no volvería a ocurrirles de nuevo.

—De acuerdo—accedió Feraligatr—háganlo entonces.

B12 asintió y se elevó en el aire. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para comunicarse con los Unown de los otros pisos y transmitirles la idea, en parte porque el sitio en donde estaba Oddish era lejos, y además hacerlo solo y tantas veces le estaba agotando rápidamente, tal y como sus compañeros le habían advertido que pasaría. Pero no se dejó vencer. Tardó un poco más de lo normal, incluso bastante para lo nerviosos que se habían puesto los dos miembros del equipo Llamarada. Unown podía sentir esto por lo que se esforzó todavía más, y hasta que terminó de enviar su mensaje y cayó al agua desmayado, se prometió seguir esforzándose más.

Hofire lo escuchó caer al agua y soltó un grito ahogado. Se apresuró y tanteó en el fondo, ayudado por Feraligatr, hasta que sacó al pequeño pokemon todo mojado y cansado.

— ¿Estás bien?—le preguntó el Blaziken, algo compungido de lo ocurrido.

—Oh, sí—respondió B12, tratando de sonar animoso—Oddish estará aquí dentro de poco; mis amigos ya le siguen y lo harán avanzar en esta dirección.

—Gracias—sonrió Hofire apenas—lo hiciste muy bien Unown; estoy muy agradecido contigo.

—Oh...—soltó el Unown, perdiendo la consciencia—no fue nada... en verdad...

Y se desmayó.

Hofire lo sostuvo en sus brazos con todo el cuidado que le fue posible. Feraligatr le observaba, mudo de la impresión.

—Es muy fuerte para ser tan pequeño...y también decidido.

—Es justo lo que necesitamos en el equipo—respondió su compañero, orgulloso de haberlo traído con él.

Su amigo le dio la razón, y también disipó su inseguridad acerca de traer al pequeño con ellos. De no haberse desmayado, le habrían dado alguna baya para intentar reanimarlo, pero ahora solo podían esperar a que se restaurara un poco por sí solo. Y también debían esperar a Oddish.

Pasaron largos e interminables minutos antes de que los oídos de Hofire alcanzaran a detectar algo. Levantó la cabeza prestando atención, escuchando como un ruido se acercaba y llamaba la atención de su compañero. Era un grito agudo de terror.

—Es él—sentenció el pokemon de fuego—ya viene.

—Pero...—dijo Feraligatr de pronto y notando que habían pasado algo por alto—¿Cómo se supone que llegará hasta aquí con el agua a este nivel?

Era cierto. El agua cubría hasta la cintura de ambos pokemon, y considerando lo pequeño que era un Oddish...

El grito se fue haciendo cada vez más audible, resonando rápidamente en todo el lugar y volviéndose más fuerte. Era una vocecita chillona que solamente decía "¡aaaaah!", paraba para respirar y seguía gritando. Al par de segundos, ambos pokemon sentían que el Oddish estaba casi al lado de ellos, pero ni podían verle ni sabían en donde estaba. El grito alcanzó finalmente la sala inundada en donde se encontraban y los dos amigos se alarmaron un poco. ¿Dónde estaba Oddish?

—Ouch—soltó Feraligatr de pronto cuando algo cayó sobre su cabeza y rebotó hacia un lado.

El pokemon tuvo suficiente tino como para estirar los brazos y agarrar en el aire al pokemon que le había caído del cielo. Feraligatr sostuvo con cuidado a un agitadísimo Oddish que trataba de recuperar la respiración y temblaba entre sus manos. Una luz púrpura se encendió sobre sus cabezas y los pokemon miraron hacia arriba: desde una pequeña abertura por donde caía un chorrito de agua, muchos Unown salieron casi escupidos del agujero y flotaron sobre el techo. Los dos amigos se cubrieron los ojos, pues eran las primeras luces que veían en horas, y les afectó un poco la vista. Al verlos de nuevo, Oddish volvió a soltar un alarido de espanto y trató de correr, pero el lagarto lo sostuvo bajo su brazo para evitar que escapara. Oddish se puso a chillar.

— ¡Déjenme ir por favor! ¡No quiero que esas cosas se me acerquen!

—Tranquilo—le habló Feraligatr, sosteniéndolo con ambas manos—no son cosas, son pokemon.

— ¡Somos Unown!—respondieron felices los pokemon arriba, todos a la vez.

Oddish se cubrió con sus hojas, temeroso.

—Somos el equipo de rescate Llamarada—le dijo Hofire a su lado— ¡Vinimos por ti, Oddish!

El pokemon planta se descubrió al instante al escuchar el nombre. Había oído del equipo Llamarada por sus amigos, y le emocionaba escuchar de sus aventuras. Se sintió reconfortado y aliviado al instante.

— ¿En serio?—soltó, con una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Oh, sí!—respondió Hofire, emocionado— ¿Listo para salir de este lugar?

— ¡Sí!—exclamó el pequeño azulado, muriéndose de ganas por regresar afuera y sentir de nuevo el sol. Tanta oscuridad le hacía sentir enfermo.

Hofire levantó la cabeza y miró a los Unown arriba, girando y despidiendo rayitos de color violeta. Cuando estaba por agradecerles, los pokemon comenzaron a girar en círculos sobre él y le rodearon, levantando de entre sus brazos al desmayado B12 y entre todos, restaurándolo con su energía. B12 abrió su ojo casi al instante, al sentirse de nuevo repuesto.

— ¿Estás bien B12?—le preguntó el pokemon de fuego, sonriendo.

— ¡Oh, sí! ¡Mejor que nunca!—respondió el pequeño, muy feliz de saber que aún cuando había decidido marcharse, seguía contando con el apoyo y cariño de los suyos.

— ¡Vámonos entonces! Tenemos a Oddish y solo nos falta salir de aquí.

— ¡Salgamos!—exclamó el Unown emocionado, brillando en color púrpura y con ayuda de los demás Unown, tele transportaron a todos hacia el exterior de la cueva.

Desgraciadamente no calcularon el lugar donde aparecerían, por lo que Hofire, Feraligatr y los dos pequeños que venían con ellos aparecieron ante un cielo despejado y hermoso, justo sobre la catarata bajo ellos. Oddish perdió los colores y se dejó la garganta mientras comenzaban a caer. Lo último que los Unown de la Reliquia escucharon aparte del grito, fue un "gracias por todo" de parte del pokemon de fuego.

Por fortuna, nuestros héroes no se estrellaron abajo ni se hicieron pedazos contra las rocas que les esperaban al final de la cascada. Feraligatr usó su potentísimo hidro bomba para frenar la caída, varios metros antes de un sangriento final, ya que por sí solo, B12 no hubiera podido transportarlos a un lugar más seguro. El pokemon cayó al agua con Hofire agarrado de sus aletas rojizas, con Oddish bajo el brazo y B12 flotando sobre el agua. Ninguno salió herido y pronto todos estaban tranquilamente echados en la espalda del lagarto azulado, quien nadaba de regreso hacia el poblado pokemon, no muy a gusto por cierto, pero feliz de que pudieran rescatar al pokemon perdido. Oddish iba felizmente dormido en brazos del Blaziken, después de haberse devorado todas las bayas que habían traído con ellos, y absorbiendo los rayos del atardecer que entibiaban esa parte del mundo, después de días sin sentir el sol sobre sus hojas. Hofire y B12 iban felizmente charlando en la espalda del pokemon azul.

— ¿Emocionado, B12?

— ¡Oh, sí! ¡No puedo creer que por fin estoy fuera de la Reliquia Unown! Todo me parecía muy bonito desde arriba, pero desde cerca ¡es todavía más hermoso!

—Y aún no has visto nada. Espera a que te presente a las chicas del equipo—dijo, regresando a ser el pokemon de siempre, despreocupado y mujeriego.

— ¡Muchas gracias por haberme aceptado, Hofire! ¡Prometo que me esforzaré mucho! ¡También a usted, Feraligatr!

—No me agradezcas a mi; Hofire te descubrió y te invitó al equipo—respondió el pokemon desde abajo.

—Tengo que decirle que estoy muy impresionado por sus grandes habilidades y demostraciones, señor Feraligatr—dijo el pokemon negro, flotando sobre la cabeza del lagarto— ¡Mis amigos y yo estábamos todos emocionados de verle!

— ¿"Señor Feraligatr"?—repitió Hofire, sin creérselo.

— ¿En serio?—preguntó el pokemon acuático, extrañado y sintiéndose halagado—Pues gracias, aunque no recuerdo haberlos visto.

— ¡Oh, sí! Le observábamos desde el interior de la caverna. Cuando trepó la catarata, y cuando navegaba por el interior de las cuevas, ¡y aún más cuando salvó a todos de la caída! ¡Qué impresionante es usted, señor Feraligatr!—decía sin contener su emoción.

— ¿"Señor Feraligatr"?—volvió a repetir Hofire, esta vez alzando la voz con cierto matiz de molestia.

— ¿Qué quieres, Hofire? Estoy aquí mismo, sí te escucho—soltó su compañero, sonriendo con malicia al ver lo mucho que le molestaba ser el centro de atención y no el pokemon de fuego, como generalmente ocurría.

— ¿Les recuerdo que yo soy el líder del equipo?—dijo Hofire, irónicamente.

— ¿Y qué con eso?

— ¿Y además preguntas?

—Si no mal recuerdo, por tú culpa casi nos caímos de la catarata, tú te caíste por un agujero en el suelo, fuiste tú quien se perdió al interior de una cueva y me hizo malgastar tiempo a mí, y tú quien casi mató a Oddish con su idea.

—...

—Así que no te alabes tanto por ser el líder del equipo si a cada rato estás metiendo la pata.

Hofire soltó un sollozo fingido y se cubrió dramáticamente el rostro.

— ¿Por qué Feraligatr tiene que ser el "guay" del equipo?—se preguntó a sí mismo.

—Yo creo que tú eres muy impresionante también Hofire—le dijo Unown a su lado—pero si te tratara de señor, entonces no te tendría tantas confianzas.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó el pokemon de fuego.

—Es por una cuestión de respeto, Hofire—le explicó Feraligatr abajo, sonriendo otra vez.

— ¡Aaahh! Ya entiendo... ¡Hmph!—soltó el pokemon orgullosamente y malinterpretando todo.

Se quedó muy feliz de saber que era él el "respetado" y se echó sobre la espalda de su compañero para dormir una siesta. Estaba agotado y solo quería regresar a la base y echarse en su cama de paja. La que por cierto, le esperaba toda desecha y desparramada por el suelo desde que se había marchado el día anterior. Feraligatr rió para sus adentros, sabiendo que la cabecita de su mejor amigo le haría entender mal las cosas, pero aún así no dejaba de parecerle muy inocente, aún cuando él aseguraba lo contrario. Continuó nadando de regreso con dos pokemon dormidos a la espalda y uno que lo asediaba a preguntas.

Finalmente, cuando se acercaba la noche, el equipo de rescate Llamarada veía a sus dos principales miembros acercándose a la base, bastante maltrechos pero con una sonrisa en la cara, y dos acompañantes nuevos. Todos los pokemon se reunieron a su alrededor para recibirles, haciendo preguntas sobre el viaje, la Reliquia Unown y todo lo que les había ocurrido. Oddish seguía dormido en brazos de Hofire, quien se lo cedió a Mamá-Kanghaskan a pedido de ella. Pero sin duda, la sensación del momento fue B12, quien acaparó todas las miradas y preguntas.

— ¿Eres un Unown verdad?

— ¿Es cierto que hay muchos de tu tipo?

— ¿Es verdad que todos son diferentes?

— ¿Son del tipo psíquico u oscuro?

— ¿Cómo comes?

— ¿Por qué tienes ese nombre tan raro?

— ¿Puedes escribir mi nombre junto con tus amigos Unown?

— ¿Cómo es que saliste de la Reliquia Unown? ¡Es la primera vez que se ve uno fuera de ella!

—B12 quiere ser un rescatista, igual que nosotros—explicó Hofire, con el pequeño pokemon posándose en su hombro.

— ¿En serio?—preguntaron todos a la vez, emocionados de saber que tendrían a un pokemon tan peculiar dentro del equipo.

— ¡Oh, sí!—exclamó Unown, lleno de felicidad al ser tan bien recibido— ¡Daré mi mejor esfuerzo para ayudarlos! Hofire me ayudará a hacerme un poco más fuerte, ¿verdad?—preguntó mirando al pokemon a un lado.

— ¡Oh, sí!—le respondió éste— ¡Cuenta con ello!

Los dos pokemon siguieron conversando muy animados. Únicamente Feraligatr se había dado cuenta de que probablemente a Hofire se le habían contagiado los "¡oh, sí!, ¡oh, no!" de los Unown, al haber pasado tiempo con ellos y escucharles hablar. Sin embargo, poco a poco esto comenzó a contagiarse en los demás miembros del equipo, y antes de que se viera hablando de una forma tan chistosa, Feraligatr se despidió diciendo que estaba muy cansado y regresó a su pequeña cueva de tierra cerca del lago. Suspiró y se quedó pensando un rato antes de quedarse profundamente dormido. Únicamente cuando dejaba de trabajar se acordaba de su querida Sunflora, lo que a veces le hacía cuestionarse si en verdad la quería o era alguna otra cosa. Esto podía desanimarlo, pero se respondía que al saberla segura en el poblado pokemon, podía dejarle al resto de su mente trabajar y enfocarse en lo que tenía que hacer; ayudar a los demás pokemon era su vocación, y curiosamente de no haber sido por ella, nunca se lo habría tomado tan en serio. Sonrió al pensar en esto y se acomodó.

Mañana sería otro día; podría pasar a verla y charlar un rato, pero por sobre todo, salir a rescatar pokemon en problemas y cuidar que Hofire no metiera la pata de nuevo si él no estaba cerca. ¿Qué sería de ese pokemon si él no estaba ahí para ayudarlo? se preguntaba generalmente.

**FIN**

* * *

**Lady Beelze:** Habrán notado que Hofire y Feraligatr hacen un dúo singular .w. hablaré un poco de ellos en mi blog. Ah y si alguien no entendió el porqué del nombre del fic ¬¬ pues hofire es el pollo y los unown la sopa de letras. Y sí, me inventé la palabra abecedáricos xD por si acaso.

¡Hasta la otra! 8D


End file.
